


The Start of Everything

by orphan_account



Series: Nothing Feels Like You [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 16:39:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4571865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel looked around the room, and frowned.</p><p> </p><p>"Dean, where is Sam? Is he still sleeping?" He asked, and Dean smirked.</p><p> </p><p>"Sam is in his room, he's got something to show you." Cas' face lit up as he broke into a huge smile. Castiel always love when Sam has something for him.</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you, Dean. C'mon, Bucky. Let's go see what Sam's doing." Cas said as he walked away with Bucky the cat following him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Start of Everything

* * *

 

Dean watched as his brother brought a big gramophone out from the storeroom. His brother huffed, as he paused for a moment to catch his breath. Sometime, he would threw his brother a death-not really-glare, or just ignored him as he snickered at him when he hit a desk or something.

 

_Blame the freaking gramophone for being so big that he can't see where he was going._

 

“What the hell, dude?”Dean asked, as Sam, once again paused to stretched his arms.

 

Sam raised his eyebrows at him,

“What?”

Dean pointing the old gramophone, " _That_. What's on your mind now, Sam?"

 

Sam shrugged, “Um.. _nothing_ , Dean.”

 

“Are you trying to practice dancing?” Sam quickly shook his head, and Dean grinned madly.

 

"Are you trying to impress Cas with that thing?"

 

" _No—!_ "

 

"Look at you, Sammy! Your face is red!" Dean wiggled his eyebrows. Sam glared at him, hiding his face with his hair as he picked the gramophone and left the room.

 

* * *

Dean saw Castiel getting out from the kitchen, with a cup of coffee before handing it to Dean.

 

Castiel looked around the room, and frowned.

 

"Dean, where is Sam? Is he still sleeping?" He asked, and Dean smirked.

 

"Sam is in his room, he's got something to show you." Cas' face lit up as he broke into a huge smile. Castiel always love when Sam has something for him.

 

"Thank you, Dean. C'mon, Bucky. Let's go see what Sam's doing." Cas said as he walked away with Bucky the cat following him.

 

* * *

 

When Castiel pushed Sam's bedroom door carefully, he saw Sam was cleaning a big old— _wait, what is that?_

 

"Sam," He said, "What's that?"

 

Sam looked up, and smiled at him. "It's called gramophone, Cas."

 

Castiel walked closer, and sat down on the bed, Bucky purred at Sam as he picked him up and placed him on his bed.

 

"What can it do?" Castiel asked, as he traced his fingers on it.

 

"It can play songs. I can't find anything back there in the storeroom except this," Sam showed him a huge black disc and putting it on the machine.

 

A soft song started to play.

 

Cas hummed, nodding his head to the tune while Sam just stood there, watching him.

 

Then Castiel stood up, placed his arms around Sam's neck and started moving.

 

Sam cleared his throat.

 

"Cas, what are you doing?"

 

"It's called dancing, Sam."

 

"Yes, I know. _But—?_ "

 

Castiel rolled his eyes, and took Sam's hands and placed it on his waist.

 

"Oh..."

 

They started swaying to the song slowly. Sam accidentally step on his foot, and Castiel hissed at him as he started apologising. They stayed like that for a few minutes, though.

 

When the song almost ended, Sam pulled the angel closer, and pressed his lips to the angel's lips.

 

Castiel sighed, and played with Sam's hair as they kissed.

 

Sam pulled away, grinning and blushing madly as he stared at the angel.

"You like that?" He breathed out.

The blue eyes angel nodded, before giving him a short kiss.

 

"I _love_ it, Sam."

 

* * *

 

" _They're what?!_ " Charlie asked as Dean told her the news via text. Charlie called immediately as soon as the text was sent.

 

"They're dating, Charlie." Dean said, chuckling into his beer.

 

 

" _Finally!_ " She breathed out.

 

Dean smiled, "Yeah, _finally_."

 

" _So_ ," Charlie started.

 

" _When do I get to meet this Castiel fella?_ "

**Author's Note:**

> Congratulation, Cas and Sam ;)


End file.
